[unreadable] [unreadable] We are one of 17 trial sites across the U.S. that are participating in the NHLBI-sponsored Transfusion Medicine/Hemostasis Clinical Trials Network. Dr. Slichter serves as the lead investigator for the Platelet Dose Trial (PLADO) that was the first study initiated by the Network. She has been Chairman or Co- Chairman of the Platelet Subcommittee, is the Chair of the PLADO Protocol Committee, and participates in the Finance and Publications standing committees. During this renewal, she will participate in the development of a protocol to evaluate buffy-coat platelets. Dr. Price is the lead investigator for the Granulocyte Transfusion Trial and chairs the Granulocyte Sub- committee. This trial is scheduled to be initiated in 2007. He also participates in the TTP Subcommittee. Dr. Gernsheimer has been a Chairman of the ITP Subcommittee, has recently become the Chair of the Platelet Subcommittee, and participates in the HITT Subcommittee. She will also participate in the newly- established Surgical Bleeding Subcommittee. She is PSBC's lead investigator for the SHIP Study. She has been designated as the Principal Investigator to develop the trial to evaluate epsilon-amino-caprioc acid (EACA) as an adjuvent to platelet transfusion therapy. (Renewal application proposed protocol #2). Dr. Thompson participates in the Hemophilia Subcommittee. Of the initiated, in the pipeline, or proposed Network trials, PSBC is participating or plans to participate in the PLADO, SHIP, Granulocyte, STAR, HOT, Thrombopoietin in Childhood ITP, FAT and EACA and platelet transfusion trials. We are still working with the Hemophilia specialist (Dr. Dana Matthews) at our Childrens Hospital to determine if she is willing to enroll patients in the RICH trial. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] PUGET SOUND BLOOD CENTER CRITIQUES [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]